1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel composition of matter capable of being cured to a solid resinous material obtained as a result of the reaction of (1) a coal derivative comprising a mixture of monocyclic, polycyclic, multifunctional carboxylic acids resulting from the interaction of coal with nitric acid with (2) an oxirane, and a process for producing a solid resinous material therefrom by heating the same under pressure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hard, structurally-stable resinous plastic materials, highly resistant to chemical attack from water, acids and bases, and having excellent insulating properties are widely used in commerce. It is highly desirable to employ materials for the preparation of such resinous plastic bodies that are inexpensive and readily available.